


distractions

by aegisadamantine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, fox is tired and repressed as usual, its mostly stone being a shitty little brother, its only implied - Freeform, please save him from stone, we also love him, we love him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine
Summary: There's a burning memory, that clings to the back of Fox's mind. He tries to banish it, but when he's tired it gets to him more than he'd admit.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos
Kudos: 42





	distractions

He reaches for another datapad. It's heavy in his hands, dragging on his fingers and his mind. The words blur together, and he can hardly read them, much less string them together to understand what is on the page he's staring at. 

His thoughts trail away from the paperwork in his hand. A kiss on his neck. Vivid, the memory is, burning against the corners of his mind and slowly weaving their way through his exhausted consciousness. The weight of gold around his finger, a cursed thing he continues to deny the existence of. Hands, across his arms, his chest, around his waist. For all the scars they carry, their gentleness, their  _ reverence _ as they trace the lines of the war across his body leaves him craving more.  _ More, more, more - _

At some point he finally notices that he'd stopped reading the report in his hand, with his thoughts drifting away to a cocky grin and a bad attitude, a honey fi-

_ No. _ A scowl stretches across his face as he firmly locks those thoughts down, tucking them away to be ignored like every other memory burning against his skin. 

_ A stim will help, _ he thinks idly, not bothering to look away from the datapad as he leans over, opening his desk to grab one. A hand stops him, and it takes steeling every nerve in his body to not snap in alarm. 

"I don't think you need any more of those,  _ Fox'ika."  _ He doesn't have to look up to see which of his  _ vode _ has stilled his hand. Another comes to pluck the item from his palm, but he holds fast to it and ignores the pointed sigh he earns. He doesn't dare look up at Stone, knowing the look boring into his skull is one that would unnerve him  _ just _ enough to get him to let go. 

"Do  _ you  _ want to do my reports, then?" he grumbles, albeit no bite behind his words. Stone hums a note of concern.

"If it'll get you to rest. You didn't even notice me come in." 

"I just didn't acknowledge it." He'd flinched, at the observation. It only takes half a second before he gets himself back under wraps, away from Stone's prying gaze, but half a second is all he needs. Fox makes the mistake of flicking an annoyed glance up at him, giving a half-hearted tug on his hand with the stim clasped inside it firmly. Dark, cold eyes pierce right through his tired mind, and he only barely manages to hold back the frustrated noise as he lets go of it and it is promptly plucked from him.

"There's a difference between not acknowledging, and not noticing,  _ di'kut _ ." Stone's words are mostly concerned, as he pockets the stim, and moves aside completed datapads to sit on the desk.

And then he sees it. Peaking over the edge his blacks is an oddly shaped bruise, sticking out like a sore thumb against his dark skin. The concern on his face dissolves into barely contained amusement. If Fox were any less professional he'd be beating his head against the desk as Stone raises an eyebrow at him. (He does, however, lean over and grab his helmet, perhaps putting it on his head in a more childish manner than intended.) 

"At least you weren't up doing paperwork all night, I guess." The smug hum of his voice sends a flash of anger through him, and it takes more than several seconds to try and brush it under the rug. There's a steadily growing blush picking up across his face that he dutifully ignores following the anger, and he can't for the life of him shake it. He picks up a datapad, praying for a distraction. Stone snatches it quick. 

"What? Kiffar got your tongue,  _ Fox'ika _ ?" By the time Fox has stood up, Stone has moved away from the desk, and Fox. They both knew each other far too well. Stone's grin never wavers, as Fox fills the silence with a murderous glare. Eventually he sets the datapad down where it'd originally been laying. 

"Well, if that's the case, I guess I'll leave you to it. Next time, tell him I said you need sleep instead." Fox has to resist the urge to throw something at his  _ vod  _ on his way out.

If Thorn or Thire say  _ anything  _ to him, they're  _ all _ dead men. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @writehandman!


End file.
